Leavanny's Short Stories
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Leavanny is pretty cute for a bug type. After all, she is... well... a feminine kind of gal. In a good way. Not bad. Arceus, this summary sucks. I hope no one is noticing how bad this summary is... d'oh. They do notice! Maybe if I cut to the story...
1. Chapter 1

**Leavanny's Short Stories**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: 4Chan, WHY ARE YOU SO ADDICTIVE? It's not so much 4Chan as a whole as it is mainly /vp/ and /co/... but still, they're the reason why I'm barely posting anything here. Even though there is a likely chance that there's an alternative universe where I've written far beyond what I could imagine, for better or worse, let's just say... I still appreciate writing. And the fact that I haven't proves that I'm succumbing to the writer's block yet again. So lord help me, I will write a lot today, and for the rest of the days to come, even if it takes an eternity. So with that said, have some good ol' Gen 5 Pokemon!

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. And GameFREAK.

* * *

This is Leavanny. Part bug and part grass, she is a young, energetic, naive female who looks after her friends. Her best friend is Scolipede. She also loves to eat, and doesn't mind when she burps or farts in the wrong places. She also has a sweet, high pitched voice.

_This is her best friend, Scolipede. Scolipede is the more mature one between the two, and being part poison as opposed to part grass helps her keep her cool from the abundance of fire types. Though she eats as well, she doesn't go to the crazy amounts that Leavanny is known for. Despite being annoyed by Leavanny's antics, she still loves her with every inch of her scaly heart._

_And now, you know their backstories. Now, back to our show!_

* * *

Leavanny poked her head down the empty well as she called down to it. Scolipede poked her head down the well as well, glancing at Leavanny, who sighed.

"Tell me, why are we looking down this well again?" Scolipede asked.

Leavanny turned to face Scolipede, answering her question, "Because I dropped my lucky sandwich down here."

Scolipede simply blinked several times as she smashed Leavanny by the back, causing the grass bug female Pokemon to fall down in the well.

* * *

Leavanny sighed as she held her stomach with both of her leafy arms, her stomach growling loudly as Scolipede netered the living room, wearing a white blue cap backwards.

"What's with you?" Scolipede asked as she sat down on the couch, eating some ranchy chips.

Leavanny sighed as she glanced towards Scolipede, licking her lips together as she was feeling hungrier. "Oh... I just haven't a bite to eat since breakfast..."

Scolipede glanced awkwardly at Leavanny, replying to her, "But Leavanny, you already ate three hours ago. It's one in the afternoon."

Leavanny had the most blank expression on her look as Scolipede rolled her eyes.

* * *

Leavanny and Scolipede were both on wheelchairs, both of them looking very old and gray. They looked at each other and laughed as he coughed afterwards, being very old. Which made sense since this was... the future. At least one hundred years later...

"So, I herd dat dere Yoshizilla guy or whatever his name is gonna finish all of his unfinished stories," Leavanny wheezed as she covered her mouth. "Poor guys needs us."

Scolipede oddly glanced at leavanny, though being extremely old, she could barely see Leavanny. "Bah! It's been so long! Did he even make a fanfic about me!" She then moved forward as she continued, "Speaking of which, did he even finish that go kart fic of his? The one that made him famous?"

Leavanny rubebd her chin. "Yeah, what was that thing called? It was race related, and I think it had a y and art in the name..."

The two elderly female Pokemon were caught by surprise asAcreus accidentally stepped on the building, his large foot piercing through the roof. Looking down, Arceus apologized, "Sorry. I've been working out."

* * *

Leavanny smashed the grassy green ball as quick as she could, being on her game. Scolipede played defensively, hitting the ball light enough to bounce to the front. Leavanny dashed towards the front, spiking the ball high into the sky. Scolipede backed up, smashing the ball back with her tail as it hit Leavanny in the stomach, pinning her down.

"Oh dear Arceus!" Scolipede exclaimed as she trampled the net, running towards Leavanny. "Are you all right, leavanny?"

Leavanny laughed, her voice shaky due to being in pain, holding her stomach. "Ehehehe... let's just say that I dropped my balls..." Removing her hands, several grassy tennis balls came falling down from around Leavanny's stomach. Leavanny laughed as Scolipede sighed.

* * *

Leavanny was searching on the Internet, and then sucked through cyberspace. She flipped her mind and bent her spine as things went at a crazy pace. She turned into The Freakazoid, being strong and super quick. She drove the villans crazy, cause she's a lunatic!

"Leavanny, stop copy and pasting the lyrics for Freakazoid on your essay," Scolipede denounced as she slapped Leavanny across her face.  
Leavanny sobbed as she burst into tears, covering her face as Scolipede sighed, removing the traces of Freakazoid that Leavanny has added. Much to Scolipede's shock, she was instantly zapped through the computer screen, going through the same things that Leavanny had described...


	2. Chapter 2

Leavanny was looking at herself in the mirror as she rubbed her arm blades together. She sighed as she noticed how big her butt was. Scolipede came in, wearing a purple hat as she approached Leavanny.

"Hey Leaf. Something wrong?" Scolipede asked as she tilted her head.

Leavanny sighed as she placed her right hand on her face, resting her right elbow on her left as she sighed, "Ohh... it's just that I got a bit fatter."

Scolipede shook her head. "Don't worry about it. You can always lose the weight."

Leavanny kept that in mind as she kept staring at her butt, which she thought was obese. "But how could I lose weight? How?"

* * *

Leavanny was in her closet, trying to play the tuba. Doing a bad job at it, Leavanny continued blowing hard on it, hoping to finally get the right pitch. Finally, Leavanny took in one big gasp of breath and blew as loud as she could in the tuba, shaking the closet. Unfortunately, she was using so much force, that Leavanny farted by accident, causing her to stop as her eyes widened in shock. Opening the closet door, Leavanny slightly bluahed as Scolipede and Gavantula gave her odd looks.

"Leavanny, you're not suppose to take in big gasps like that," Gavantula pointed out to Leavanny as he sipped his tea.

Leavanny chuckled nervously as she rubbed the back of her head, letting out another squeaky fart as she apologized, "I'll... keep that in mind... heh heh heh..."

* * *

Leavanny looked up, seeing the large active volcano in front of her. Leavanny watched as several Heatmor were leaving, heading to hunt their prey, the sturdy Durant. Leavanny shrugged as she entered the volcano, only to literally catch fire. She ran around screaming at the top of her lungs as she ran upwards the molten hardened magma path, heading up and up as the volcano shook, the magma rising. Upon reaching the top, Leavanny stop, dropped, and rolled as she got the fire off of her, causing her to sigh of relief as she turned around, looing down to see the lava rising.

"Hey, at least I got a good work out!" Leavanny pin pointed as she shrugged with a derpy grin, badly played canned laughter playing in the background. Leavanny then lost her balance and fell into the lava, springing into the air as she held onto her butt, which was literally on fire.

* * *

"Leavanny, what are you doing?" Scolipede asked as she stared oddly at Leavanny.

Leavanny was in the hallway of the bathroom, her shoulders behind her head as she remarked, "I... have to go to the bathroom."

"Then why are you just standing in the hallway?" Scolipede asked as she blinked several times.

Leavanny frowned, not really thinking of an excuse, "Well... err..."

Silence.

"I'm meditating. Yeah, that's right! Meditating!" Leavanny exclaimed, chuckling nervously as she continued sweating.

Scolipede rolled her eyes as she headed back to the kitchen, shaking her head. "...Leavanny, you're a strange case..."

* * *

Leavanny was on her green sofa, drinking some soda pop as she turned the channel. Scolipede poked her head from the window, looking at Leavanny.

"Leavanny, come on out! It's gorgeous out here!" Scolipede exclaimed as the sun's bright rays showered the room.

Leavanny yawned as she shook her head. "Nah, I'd rather watch television."

Scolipede sighed as she shook her head in disappointment. "Leavanny, you just can't sit at home and watch television all day. It's bad for your health, and you'll be sucked out of enthusiasm!" She looked back up at Leavanny. "Not to mention, there's nothing original on it."

"How do you know that, Scolipede?" Leavanny asked as she let out a loud belch after sipping her soda pop.

Scolipede shook as rage began bubbling in her head. "Because every single ounce of originality has been squeezed and used to the point of which it has become relevant! Now turn off that boob tube and come embrace the sunshine!"

Leavanny sighed as she shrugged, turning off the television and heading outside, much to her dismay.


End file.
